Flying Phoenix
by Ice Phoenix1
Summary: This is basically a look at the aftermath in the end of the Book of the Phoenix. Falcon's and Griffin's views on how it all turned out.
1. Chapter 1

****

Flying Phoenix

****

A Zoids Fanfic

__

This is both really old, and kinda depressing. It orginally had Matt and a girl called Nira, and Sean as a guy called Mike- so if the lines are screwed up, that's why. Quite bluntly, there'll be a few chapters in this, but all round it's discontinued, and a tad spoilish for the other Zoid fanfic of mine- Book of the Phoenix. Reading that before this would help. Alot to understand the characters. And now, with these words I depart.

Anyo!

~*~RC~*~

From the cockpit of his Shield Liger, Falcon watched in horror. His teammate, Rhuidea Catstone, a.k.a. Flying Phoenix, was plummeting thousands of feet towards the ground. What was wrong? Rhuidea never allowed herself to go down that easily! 

Instinct kicked in. "Rhu!" he yelled frantically, urging the Liger as fast as it could go. Too far to go, too little time. The Pteras crashed in a forest, followed by an intense explosion. Still he raced forward. "Rhu!" Sean wasn't the only one, Griffin close behind.

By the time he got there, there was only a column of fire, rapidly consuming the Zoid. 

He climbed out, running on foot as close to the flames as he could get.

Sean fell to his knees, staring at the wreckage. "She's… Gone… Just… Gone…" tears flowed unchecked as he stared in shock. "Gone…"

~*~

Splashing water on his face, Sean looked at the neon numbers of his clock. "Great. 3am and I'm wide awake. Damn nightmare. Ah well." He headed down to the Zoid area, flicking on the lights, illuminating the half-built Zoid. He had salvaged what was left of the Pteras from the crash, and was experimenting with other parts of Zoids so far. He wasn't sure what to call it yet. 

Sighing, he leant against a crate, replaying the dream in his mind. Angrily he punched the wall, leaving a dent there. "Gone." He whispered. 

"Pulling an all-nighter?" Matt stood at the doorway, arms folded over his chest, a concerned expression on his face.

"Go away." He muttered, head hanging low. 

Griffin's expression softened. "You had that dream again?" he nodded slowly.

"Every time I close my eyes, it's there. Every time, I am forced to relive those events. Every Time." His voice quivered with emotion and he broke down in unsteady sobs.

Matt sat beside him, putting his hand on Falcon's shoulder, at loss as to what to say. 

Wiping his face, Sean stood up. "I'm going back to bed." he muttered, then left, leaving Matt sitting there, anguish painted on his face. 

**__**

A few more chapters to come- but that'd be it. Till next time!

~*~RC~*~


	2. Chapter 2

****

Flying Phoenix

A Zoids Fanfic

__

Moi again. Like I said, this fic is discontinued. So why's it in chapters? To make reading easier. This chapter painfully short, I know, but *shrugs* what ye gonna do?

*bows* Enjoy your reading!

~*~RC~*~

The next morning, Falcon left a note for Griffin: 

I'm going on a hunt for more parts. 

I don't know when I'll be back. 

Sean

He had taken his only functioning Zoid. A Pteras.

~*~

As he flew through the sky across a forest, Sean was deep in thought. It had taken him quite a while to recover from the crash. It didn't help when every news channel, even the Warrior Café, displayed the only footage of the crash for nearly a month afterwards. It was Titled 'The Flying Phoenix Plunge.' Five years later, most Warriors had adapted a technique of plummeting to psyche out their enemies. 

He looked at the screen. According to the latitude and longitude readings, this was where Rhu had gone down. Without realising it, he directed the Zoid to land.

Climbing out, he walked over to the scorch marks on the ground. "Gone."

He stood there for twenty minutes, the wind ruffling his short black hair. "Gone."

Another ten minutes passed, and he was back in the air, flying over the beginnings of a desert.

**__**

*sighs* I hate this fic, y'know. I really do. Makes me wonder why I'm posting it... Ah well. What's done is done and I can't change it. 

... Actually, I could- but I won't

~*~RC~*~


	3. Chapter 3

****

Flying Phoenix

A Zoids Fanfic

__

*nods* me again. This is the third and final chapter of this horrible horrible fic. I'm not gonna bother with a disclaimer, cause you and me both know Zoids ain't mine.

~*~RC~*~

"Did ya get that part for the Stealth Viper?" Liten called to her shop assistant. Luke nodded. 

"Yup." He hefted a pipe up onto his shoulder. "C'mon, it won't wait forever." Liten stood up from her chair. "I'm comin', don't panic." She muttered, following him into the back of the complex, into the hangar. 

The hangar was where they stored all the Zoids they owned, bought or sold. "How did I get into owning a Zoids Shop?" Liten moans, climbing up the scaffolding with Luke.

He grinned. "You don't own it. I do, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"Easily."

"Shut up. Let's get this Zoid fixed." Liten answered, and the two set to work.

~*~

Later that afternoon, after they'd repaired the Stealth Viper, Luke had taken it back to the city for it's owner to collect. They owned a shop in town, but preferred to work in isolation when it came to repairing Zoids. Luke wasn't due back for a week or so. Sighing, she leant against the doorframe, watching the desert's sands and savoring the sweet breeze that blew her red bangs out of her eyes.

Feeling tired, she closed her eyes, images instantly replaying in her mind. 

~*~

__

Flames. Fire, shaped like a column, rising high above the tree tops. Distantly, she could hear him call frantically "Rhu!" she could hear the anguish in his voice. "Rhu!" the flames slowly die down, but by then, she was long gone.

~*~

Cold sweat beaded on her forehead, evaporated instantly by the heat of the desert all around her. 

Sighing, Liten walked back inside. She grabbed a jacket, helmet, and walked over to her Raynos. "Let's go for a fly." She said, grinning and climbing into the cockpit.

**__**

*sighs* the horror is finally over... *looks happy* So there ye go. A look at the aftermath of he outcome in Book of the Phoenix from Falcon's and Griffin's views. 

~*~RC~*~


End file.
